


Three Pints of Ice Cream

by blahrandomblah



Category: Scisaac - Fandom, teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Scott/Stiles brotp, heartbroken!scott, jealous!Scott, resentful!isaac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:27:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blahrandomblah/pseuds/blahrandomblah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Isaac suffer a breakup. When Isaac starts dating someone else, Scott doesn't take it well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Pints of Ice Cream

“I can’t believe you’re siding with him, again!” Isaac shouts. His breath huffs loudly and he shakes his head. “No, actually I can believe it. You always side with him. The codependence between the two of you is nauseating sometimes.”

“I don’t always side with him; I side with him when he’s right,” Scott defends, calmer than Isaac. “Maybe we are codependent, but so what? He’s been one of two constants in my life. One of two people who have always been there for me no matter what. No judgment. No questions asked. Him and my mom.”

“They’re not the only two constants in your life, Scott,” Isaac insists. “Name one time I haven’t been there for you?”

“I can name plenty,” Scott says. “You spent a year and a half as Derek’s lackey, Isaac. I’m not saying you haven’t changed,” he amends quickly when he notices the pain in Isaac’s reaction, “but, you haven’t always been there.”

Scott is tired of having this argument with Isaac. For the most part, he is proud of the relationship they share. One year is a solid relationship in Scott’s opinion. Isaac remains skeptical of Scott’s relationship with Stiles, though. Isaac and Stiles never really got along well in the first place. Ever since Scott and Isaac started dating, though, Isaac has done little to foster a relationship with Stiles. Scott has insisted repeatedly that having Stiles in his life is a reality that Isaac will have to get used to.  

Scott walks over to the chair Isaac occupies and places a hand on Isaac’s knee. “I trust you. I also trust him. Siding with him doesn’t mean I love you any less.”

“The closer we grow together, Scott, you should depend on him less,” Isaac groans. “That’s how relationships work: you grow together until you trust each other more than anyone else.”

Scott shakes his head. “That’s not how trust works, Isaac. It isn’t zero sum. My placing trust in you doesn’t diminish the trust I already have in Stiles. I can trust you equally.”

“I WANT YOU TO TRUST ME MORE,” Isaac blurts out. His fingertips rub tight circles into his temple. “I can’t do this anymore, Scott.”

“I don’t like arguing either, Isaac, but we have to talk about our issues,” Scott admits.

“I’m not talking about the arguments, Scott. Well, I am, but that’s not all. I can’t do… _this_ anymore,” he says.

Scott’s stomach drops. “Oh,” he murmurs. “Us.”

“Yeah,” Isaac acknowledges.

Scott bites the inside of his lip until it bleeds. He sniffles. “I think you should go,” he finally says.

“I…” Isaac stops himself. He walks to the door and takes a deep breath. “I do love you.”

Scott presses his lips together tightly, his body beginning to shake under the weight of his pain. All he can do is nod and watch as Isaac walks out of his apartment. Out of their relationship. Out of his life. As the door closes, Scott finally allows his tears to fall. He pulls his knees to his chest, cradles them with his arms, and rocks himself in an attempt to soothe his heartache.

***

“What an asshole,” Stiles says. “I mean, he punched me in the jaw. Of course you were going to side with me.”

Scott’s smile doesn’t fully form. “You were being a smartass.”

“That doesn’t mean he gets to punch me; I’m always a smartass. Derek’s fist is the only one allowed anywhere near me,” Stiles says. Scott lifts his eyebrows. “Oh my god. Not like that.”

“This sucks, you know,” Scott mutters. Stiles nods his agreement. “And, movies shouldn’t lie to people, by the way,” Scott says. “I’ve already eaten three pints of ice cream, and I feel just as lousy about this…breakup.” The word doesn’t sit right on his tongue.

“I wouldn’t know,” Stiles admits. “I’ve only ever been with Lydia, as you know. I don’t think she breaks up with people when she’s done with them; she just makes them disappear. Is Jackson really in London? Did Aiden really leave Ethan behind and move to Nova Scotia? I think not.”

Stiles’ assertion is funny, but the laughter barely reaches Scott’s stomach. Scott knows that Stiles is trying to lighten the mood, and he appreciates that. It’s just not helping yet.

“Look, bud,” Stiles starts. “It’s going to get harder before it gets better. You’re going to start seeing reminders of him all over the place. I’m here whenever you need me, though.”

“I know,” Scott says. _That’s part of the problem_ , he thinks.

“Oh, shit,” Stiles curses.

Startled, Scott asks, “What?”

“My being here is just another reminder, isn’t it? He hated that I’m always here for you, and here I am…being here for you,” Stiles explains.

Scott shrugs. “He hated it, sure. It’s what I like about you, though.”

“I’m glad,” Stiles says.

“Me too,” Scott agrees.

***

Three months later, Scott is finally making strides in moving past Isaac. Isaac’s smell doesn’t linger around Scott’s apartment anymore. Scott is down to thinking about Isaac only once or twice a day. In the beginning, the little things got to Scott. He’d see a funny picture online and save it so he could send it to Isaac, having to remind himself he couldn’t do that anymore. He would have a rough day at the clinic and pull out his phone to call Isaac. Now, he’s relying on himself to improve his days. Well, himself and his friends. It’s amazing how much his friends help.

“I don’t want to jinx anything, but do you realize how long it’s been since we’ve had any real problems in Beacon Hills?” Allison asks.

“It’s only been six months,” Derek points out.

“Well, for us, that’s like a few years,” Ethan claims as Scott says, “You are jinxing us.”

Danny laughs. “That’s fair, Derek.”

“Time is time, Danny,” Derek says. “It’s been six months.”

“That’s debatable,” Lydia says. “Newton said that time was absolute, Einstein said it was relative. In the grand scheme of things, I’m not sure it really matters to you or me. We definitely all perceive time differently, though. Think about how quickly a four and a half hour drive to vacation goes by, but then how long that four and a half hour drive home feels. Technically, they’re the same amount of time, but they feel different because of the experience.”

Derek rolls his eyes. “I’m not in the mood for a lecture. Let’s talk about something else.”

“I think it’s interesting,” Stiles claims.

“You want to keep getting laid,” Derek challenges.

Stiles shrugs. “Both can be true.”

“Hey, is that Isaac?” Danny asks.

Scott looks across the park and, sure enough, Isaac is walking by. Scott swallows hard, and hates to admit that Isaac looks really good. His jeans may as well be painted on, his cardigan shows off his biceps, and the blue scarf makes Scott bite his bottom lip.

As Scott assesses Isaac, he realizes that Isaac isn’t alone. A quick sniff indicates that Isaac is not with a human. _Has he found a new pack with this guy?_ Scott wonders, trying not to give it much thought. As Isaac and his friend pass a tree, his friend grabs Isaac by the cardigan pulls him to the tree. Scott hears Isaac laugh right before the guy kisses him.

Scott’s body begins to shake. He can feel his claws extending outward and knows his eyes are glowing red. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath.

“There you go,” Stiles says. “Deep breaths, buddy.”

“Get me away from here,” Scott pleads with his best friend.

“Yeah, not a problem,” Stiles agrees to help. He turns to Lydia. “See you later, love.”

“Bye, Stiles,” she replies, smiling.

***

“Three months, Stiles. It’s been three months,” Scott wines.

“Three months is a long time,” Stiles says cautiously.

Scott sighs. “I know,” he says. “I’m not really that sad, I’m just…angry. Why am I so angry?”

Stiles glances over his best friend. The way Scott sits—fists clenched, movements a little too sharp—reminds Stiles of when Isaac used to date Allison. Stiles laughs. “You’re…uh…jealous.”

“What?” Scott asks.

“Jealous. Envious. Green-eyed. You don’t like seeing Isaac happy with someone else,” Stiles explains.

“That’s preposterous!” Scott claims. “I’ve gotten a lot better these last three months.”

“Better, yes. But are you completely over him? I don’t think you are,” Stiles says.

Scott considers this for a moment. _Am I really jealous? I knew Isaac would find someone one day. One day…not three months after breaking up with me. And he just seems so happy. How is that fair?_ “Oh, god. You might be right,” he says.

“That’s normally the case,” Stiles says, smiling.

“Why am I not over him?” Scott asks. _Because you always assumed he would come back to you._

Stiles shrugs and his lip twitches. “I don’t know man. You tell me.”

“You’re lying,” Scott says.

“It doesn’t matter what I think,” Stiles insists, shuffling in the drivers sheet.

Scott says, “It matters to me.”

Stiles breathes deeply. “Look, Scott; I know you. I know how you think. It took you and Isaac a long time to find each other, and I think a part of you will always expect to end up with Isaac.”

“I was just thinking that,” Scott admits. “So what do I do?”

Stiles shrugs. “That’s up to you, man.”

***

A week later, Scott decides he wants to meet Michael—Isaac’s new boyfriend. Danny and Ethan went on a double date with Isaac and Michael a few days ago, and Danny told Scott that Michael seemed to treat Isaac well. The thought made Scott happy at least.

[Hey. Let’s all go out for pizza.] Scott texts Stiles.

Stiles responded quickly. [Sounds delicious.]

[You should invite Isaac and Michael.] Scott sends.

[Are you sure that’s a good idea?] Stiles asks.

Scott replies [It’s got to happen at some point. The sooner, the better.]

[Ok.] Stiles responds.

***

Scott is sandwiched between Stiles and Derek. Stiles because he knows how to calm Scott down, and Derek because he could physically stop Scott if necessary. Isaac and Michael arrive five minutes after everyone else. Isaac’s eyes meet Scott’s for a split second before he speaks.

“Hey, guys,” Isaac says, waving at the table. “This is Michael.”

“Hi,” Michael greets everyone quietly.

Isaac starts at one side of the table and introduces everyone. “This is Allison, Lydia, Stiles, Scott, Derek,” he switches to the other side of the table, “Cora, and you know Ethan and Danny.” Everyone waves at Michael.

Isaac and Michael sit next to Danny, across from Allison and Lydia. Scott is thankful to be at the other end of the table. The beginning of dinner goes great. Everyone basically interacts like Michael isn’t there, and Scott handles his presence decently. Then, Allison starts questioning Michael.

“How long have you been a werewolf?” she asks.

“Who says I am?” Michael wonders aloud.

Allison smiles. “We’re quite familiar with the supernatural. Hell, our group includes alphas, betas, a guy who—with his twin—could merge into this huge alpha beast, a banshee, an emissary, and a hunter. We know a werewolf when we see one.”

“Furthermore, you’re reaction of ‘who says I am?’ clearly indicates you are at least knowledgeable of werewolves. If you were a hunter or other supernatural being, you would have said ‘I’m not a werewolf.’ If you didn’t know anything about werewolves, you would have laughed and said ‘werewolves aren’t real’. In my experience, I would assume you are an omega; that is to say that you are cautious of exposing yourself as a wolf in a room full of wolves. If you were a member of a pack, you would be more open and less fearful,” Lydia expands.

Michael is clearly taken by surprise. “Uh…well, you’re right.”

“You’ll get used to it,” Stiles tells him. “She’s pretty much the smartest person ever.”

“Most omegas were either abandoned by their creator or threw out of their pack. What’s your story?” Scott asks quickly.

Stiles elbows him in the side.

“The werewolf that turned me died about a year after she bit me. We were only a two-wolf pack, and the alpha spark didn’t transfer to me,” Michael admits.

Scott laughs. “Couldn’t handle the pressure?”

Another elbow hits Scott’s side; this time it’s Derek’s.

“He didn’t kill his alpha, Scott, and he didn’t want to kill anyone else to take the power,” Isaac says harshly.

“I didn’t kill anyone either and I became an alpha,” Scott points out.

“You’re infuriating,” Isaac nearly screams. He turns to Michael. “I’m sorry. We shouldn’t have come here tonight. I thought…well, it doesn’t matter. Let’s go.”

“Stop,” Allison says to them. “Scott and I were just leaving.” She gets up, lays some money on the table and walks to Scott’s chair.

“But, I’m having such a good time here,” he says.

“I have wolfsbane bullet in my gun, and I am not afraid to use it,” she whispers into his ear. He stares at her, assessing whether or not she is bluffing. She pulls on the chair and says, “Let’s go.”

***

Once Scott and Allison reach the car, Scott slumps into the passenger seat. He raises his hands to his head and drags them down the front of his face, relieving all the tension he felt from dinner. He groans loudly.

“I was such an asshole. I’ve never acted like that in my life,” he murmurs mostly to himself.

Allison places a hand on his shoulder. “I know,” she says. “That’s why I got you out of there.”

“I never acted like that when you and Isaac dated, did I?” Scott asks.

“Nowhere near that bad, but you never loved me like you love Isaac,” she says.

“I loved you,” Scott insists.

Allison smiles. “I know you did. We were young; we were each other’s first loves. But you hadn’t admitted who you were back then. You’ve had a completely honest and open relationship with Isaac. You guys were great together. You loved him more.”

Scott nods repeatedly. “I still do,” he admits, tears spilling over. After a few minutes, he adds, “And, now, he’s never going to talk to me again after tonight.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Allison says. “It’s Isaac; he’ll forgive you.”

“I hope so,” Scott says.

***

A month later, long after apologizing for his behavior that night, Scott asks Isaac if they can meet up and talk. It’s the only way he knows to move on with his life. He has to talk things out with Isaac. Isaac agrees to meet him in the coffee shop they had their first date in.

“Thanks for coming,” Scott says.

“Yeah,” Isaac mumbles.

“I wanted to apologize again for the way I acted at dinner a few weeks ago,” Scott offers.

Isaac shifts a little in his seat. “I already accepted your apology, Scott.”

“I know,” Scott says. “Did you pass that on to Michael?”

Isaac shrugs, his leg bouncing.

“Isaac, how could you not tell him?” Scott asks.

“I’m not with Michael anymore,” Isaac blurts out.

Scott nearly knocks over his coffee. “Huh?”

Isaac shrugs again; he seems calmer though. “I’m not with Michael. I never really was. We went on a few dates, that’s it,” he admits.

“Oh,” Scott says. “Well, I’m…I’m sorry it didn’t work out.”

“I’m not. He was so boring,” Isaac laughs, making Scott laugh.

“Sorry, I shouldn’t laugh at that,” Scott says.

“It’s ok,” Isaac replies. “Are you really sorry for me?”

Scott shrugs. “I just want you to be happy,” he says. “That’s all I’ve ever wanted.”

Isaac is quite for a full minute before he says, “I only dated him to try to forget you.”

“Did it help?” Scott asks.

Isaac shakes his head. “It just reminded me how good you were to me.”

“I tried,” Scott says. “If it helps, you’re not the only one hurting, you know. I haven’t been able to move on yet.”

Isaac’s lips turn up at their corners. “Really?” Scott nods. “I’m not over you either,” Isaac admits. “I…I don’t even remember why we’re not together.”

Scott sighs hesitantly. “You have a problem with the way I depend on my best friend.”

“Oh, yeah,” Isaac says.

“You know, if you tried, you would actually get along with him,” Scott suggests.

“It just bothers me that I’ll never know you as well as he does,” Isaac admits.

“The two of you just know different things,” Scott says. “There are plenty of things you know about me that he doesn’t.”

“Like what?” Isaac asks.

“Well, he doesn’t know what happens when you trace my spine with your fingers,” Scott says. Isaac smiles fully. “He doesn’t know what my lips taste like.” Isaac smiles even wider. “He doesn’t know that you’re the first person I think about when I wake up and the last person I think about before falling…”

Isaac cuts off Scott’s words with a kiss. Scott’s hands grab the sides of Isaac’s face and he deepens the kiss. Their minds slip away from the coffee shop; they’re in their own little world.

***

“I have to do this?” Isaac asks.

“You don’t have to do anything,” Scott answers. “But, I think you should go.”

“You’re sure he’s not going to poison me or anything?” Isaac asks.

Scott laughs. “I honestly have no idea.”

They are interrupted by a knock on the door. Scott kisses Isaac quickly and then walks to the door. He opens it to let his best friend in. Stiles has a backpack with a tent and sleeping bag on his back.

“Hey guys,” he says.

“Hey, Stiles,” Scott says.

Isaac mumbles, “Hey.”

“Now, how are we supposed to enjoy this Scott-says-we-have-to-get-to-know-each-other-camping-trip if you can’t even say hi to me?” Stiles jokes.

“You’re being forced into this, too?” Isaac asks.

“You think I like the idea of my best friend trusting someone as much as me?” Stiles laughs. “Of course, I’m being strong-armed into it.”

“That makes me feel better,” Isaac admits.

“Well, let’s get going, then,” Stiles says.

Scott smiles at them. “You guys are going to have a great time. I’ll see you on Sunday!”

“Well, you’ll at least see one of us,” Isaac mumbles too quietly for Stiles to hear.

“I love you,” Scott says.

“Love you, too,” Isaac and Stiles both call out as they walk toward Stiles’ jeep.


End file.
